Two is Better than One
by Vampire Guys are Best
Summary: One-shots of Toby and Spencer's relationship and cute moments they share as a couple. One-shot. Complete.


For the past two weeks Spencer Hastings and Tony Cavanaugh had been trying to have a normal relationship while maintaining their reputations. Spencer as the studious, preppy over-achiever who might've possibly killed her best friend Alison Dilaurentis and Toby as the delinquent who everyone treats as a pariah. Not the best pair you might think, but maybe the saying 'opposites attract' isn't as ridiculous as people say.

"Hi!" Spencer exclaimed, excited to see Toby for some alone time. Lately her parents had always been around, conveniently preventing Spencer from seeing Toby. But her parents had to go to some convention in New York for her dad's work, leaving an empty house and a girl who was very anxious to see her boyfriend behind.

"Hey beautiful" Toby said before placing a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips.

But Spencer didn't want to beat around the bush. She deepened the kiss immediately; trying to pry open Toby's lips using her tongue. She knew they would end up making out a lot before the night was over so why not just start right away.

"Well hello to you too." Toby said with complete surprise in his voice. But this surprise was a really good one.

"I missed you." Spencer whispered against his shoulder after Toby pulled her in for a tender embrace.

"I missed you too." He said with a smile forming on his lips.

"The popcorn is popping and Insidious is in the DVD player." Spencer said.

"Great." Toby replied, taking a seat on the comfortable leather couch.

"What do you want to drink?" Spencer asked, already moving to get the glasses.

"Um, Coke's fine."

Spencer bustled around the kitchen, pouring two glasses of coke and putting the bag of popcorn in one bowl.

Finally she came and sat down on the couch, curling up against Toby.

Halfway through the movie Spencer kept shifting and fidgeting around. Toby wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable or scared of the movie. He took his arm that was wrapped around her away and rested it on top of the sofa.

"Why'd you move?" Spencer questioned, a pout clearly seen on her face.

"You seemed uncomfortable. You kept moving and couldn't stop squirming so I wasn't sure..." He said before being cut off by Spencer.

"Well I'm fine." She said, pulling his arm down and wrapping it around her waist once again.

Ten minutes later and she was still squirming. The girl could not stay still!

Toby leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know, if you're scared we can always turn it off."

"What are you talking about? I am not scared!" She said indignantly.

"Alright, alright. Just saying." Toby said trying to make sure he came to no harm from one of Spencer Hastings' fists.

Just to test, five minutes later when scary music that let you know something bad was going to happen played, Toby reached down and grabbed Spencer's waist causing her to let out a shriek.

"Ah-ha! I knew you were scared." Toby said triumphantly.

"Alright! I was scared... Okay?" She said, feeling weak and a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't need to finish the movie. We can do something else... Like... Uh..." Toby said, trying to be comforting but ending up with a blank mind.

"Like... Make out." Spencer said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah... Yeah. We could do- do that, I guess." Toby gasped out, stumbling over his words.

Spencer leaned in, closing the distance between them. As soon as their lips met it was like a fire had been ignited. Their lips smashed against each other's and their tongues fought for dominance while the television screen remained paused for a good one hour.

"I don't know who to trust anymore. I'm living in a house full of... Liars." Spencer started in a spiteful tone.

"You can trust me." Toby said, trying to comfort the broken girl next to him.

Spencer looked over at him with her eyes that were overflowing with so many emotions. Anger, bitterness, tiredness, hopelessness, and love. Love toward the compassionate guy sitting right next to her.

"I am so lucky, to have found someone as amazing as you. You might be one of the only people in my life I can completely trust." Spencer said, her voice dripping with admiration and want.

Toby's lips turned up into a genuine smile as he pulled Spencer into a reassuring hug that said 'I will always be here for you.'

"I love you." Toby said after Spencer had purchased a truck for him.

Spencer just stood there, not moving.

"What? Too much?" Toby asked, trying to keep his cool but still clearly nervous.

"No! It's just... I wanted to be the one to say it first." Spencer said with a coy smile on her lips.

Toby leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, extremely ecstatic about her returned feelings.

Their lips crashed together, causing a heat to form in each of their bodies. Their bodies were pressed together, trying to merge into one.

Toby moved his lips down to kiss Spencer's neck. He trailed kisses from her collarbone up to her lips. The passion was emanating from the two. It was the moment the two felt most connected. Spencer lay down on the sheets, Toby following right after. That night was not just sex; it was proof that people can actually still "make love". So they did make love, several times that night.

"So... how was it?" Hannah Marin questioned eager to know the details of Spencer's first time.

"It was amazing. I never think we'd ever felt that close." Spencer said, remembering about the previous night for the billionth time.

"Well duh! He was basically inside of..." Hannah said before being cut off by Aria.

"So! It was that great, huh?" Aria said, desperate to shut Hannah up.

"Yeah. It was. I really love him. Like REALLY love him." Spencer replied, putting emphasis on the word "really".

"Oh, Spence. I'm so happy for you!"Emily said, finally including herself in the conversation.

The group then kept sharing intimate details about how Spencer lost her virginity, with Hannah commentating which kept causing Spencer to blush.

"Don't worry! Nobody's home. We aren't gonna get caught." Spencer said between breaths. She and Toby were involved in a very heavy make-out session in Spencer's hot tub.

"Well it does worry me when your parents could walk through that door any second." Toby replied.

Spencer just pressed her lips more firmly on Toby's, causing him to let out a suppressed moan. Toby opened his mouth, granting Spencer access. Their tongues danced around one another's. They were both so caught up in their passion that they didn't hear the car pull up in the driveway.

"Spencer! What the hell is going on?" Mrs. Hastings asked. The pair jumped apart so that they were on opposite sides of the hot tub. Both of their cheeks were flushed from embarrassment of being caught and exhilaration from their intense kissing.

"Um, nothing mom. Toby just came over to get in the hot tub. But we're getting out now so... Yeah." She stammered. Toby climbed out behind her, both of them scurrying to wrap themselves in a towel. Once they got inside and away from "Mother Theresa "they both burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"No Toby! It's just... I can't tell you this! It's something I need to keep to myself. Okay?" Spencer shouted, hoping that ended this conversation.

"No Spencer! Tell me. Tell me right now. Because whatever you're hiding from me you have been keeping for too long. So just tell me! I can protect you!" Toby said, clearly not wanting to let this go.

"I can't risk it. You'll end up dead and I can't risk losing you!" Spencer sobbed before breaking down in Toby's arms.

"I love you Spencer." Toby said, wanting to make that abundantly clear.

"I... Love... You... Too!" She managed to say between her cries.

That was the night that Spencer told Toby about A. The night that she put everything on the table so she and Toby could be together with no secrets or regrets.

Twenty years later, their bond was still unbreakable. Anybody that had doubts about Spencer and Toby's relationship when they were teenagers was clearly proven wrong. Because nobody could deny that those two were destined to be together when the whole town watched them declare their love at the altar.

"Do you Toby take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Toby said with the goofiest smile upon his face.

"And do you Spencer take Toby to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

"I do." Spencer said without hesitation.

There was no doubt that Toby and Spencer were two of the luckiest people in the world because they had found their soul mate. Each other.


End file.
